Masked Love
by icyalicev
Summary: Hermione is attending Hogwarts dance, what events will happen leading up to it? Will she and her friends find their true love? Will the gods have to interfere? What Drama will unfold within the walls of Hogwarts? DM/HG TN/LL BZ/GW HP/PP. COMPLETE
1. Annoucement

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. I wish I could!

Summary: Dumbledore announces something very shocking to the whole school.

A/N: I hope you all enjoy this! I love Dramione! Also please comment id you want more!

Chapter 1 

"Everyone, Listen pleases because I have a very special announcement!" shouted Headmaster Albus Dumbledore as he stood up at the teacher's table.

He was alive after the war because turns out Severus never killed him but had faked his death. He was alive but anyone could take one look at him and tell he had faced many obstacles.

He had lost his sister as a kid and still hadn't forgiven himself for it. But at least his brother Aberforth had forgiven him for what happen.

He even had hired Professor Lupin back as Defense of the Dark Arts Teacher. Who recently broke up with his fiancé after finding out that Teddy wasn't his son.

Remus then fell in love with Mary, a werewolf of his kind who understands what he goes through and is his assistant teacher.

"It's about my beard." He began as everyone looked at their Headmaster confused. "I think it's too long. Should I cut it?"

Then everyone froze. It was because I their heads, a mental image of their Headmaster without his beard scared them.

"No!" screamed teachers and students alike.

"Alright then, let's get back to the real business!" Dumbledore said as everyone glared at him.

"We're having a dance!" He pronounced to the Hall that suddenly sounded very silence. "Also we have to wear masks! Like a masquerade! Won't it be fun?" He shouted but still silence.

"Go or I will fail you all!" He screamed amused as a brown haired Gryffindor jumped up and began to walk toward him.

"Headmaster, with all due respect…..are you insane! You're blackmailing us to go to a dance! This is an outrage!" screamed Hermione Granger, who wasn't a bit happy about the dance. Hermione Granger was now currently Ronald Weasley and is the brightest witch of the Century.

"You're just mad because you can't get a date Granger!" shouted a platinum blonde from the Slytherin table.

"Shut up Ferret!" she shouted back clearly annoyed.

"Oh No she didn't!" The crowd said in awe as the usually cool collected Slytherin got up and walked to the Gryffindor in complete rage.

"How dare you!" He said and took out his wand.

Hermione drew her wand and looked him in the eye. "Let's Dance Ferret."

"Albus, Aren't you going to stop this!" screamed Minerva McGonagall, who was Hogwart's Transfiguration Professor and Head of Gryffindor House.

"Do I have to?" Dumbledore pouted like a 5 year old.

"Yes! It's your job!" she screeched.

"Fine, Miss Granger and Mr. Malfoy please move away from each other."

The two teens slowly lowered their wands and moved 10 paces back.

"Are you happy now?" Dumbledore yelled at Minerva who smirked in amusement.

"Ok for the dance, there are only 4 rules.

You have wear Black Tie clothing.

You have to have a mask and it would be glued on your face the whole night until we lift the enchantment.

You can't tell anyone who you are even if it means altering your looks.

You can't come with a date.

"Awesome!" screamed Blaise Zabini who jumped on the Slytherin table.

"Settle down Zabini!" Theodore said and pulled his friend down.

"Ok and the dance are held in a week! Now go back to eating!" Dumbledore said before sitting back down but if he had looked up he would have saw none of the students had any appetite left after his speech especially Hermione who looked pale as a sheet.

"Granger you okay?" Draco said as Hermione grew paler.

"No…" But before she could say another word, she fainted. But instead of hitting the ground she landed in someone's arms.

This is going to be a long week…

To be Continue…


	2. Room of MDCP

**Disclaimer: As I said before I don't own Harry Potter, J.K Rowling does.**

**Hermione P.O.V**

I woke up to a bright light shining in my eyes. But after a while my eyes adjusted to the bright light.

Then I spotted a raven-haired boy sitting in front of my bed, looking at me with concern.

"Harry!" I shouted and bolted upright in my hospital bed.

"Hermione, please calm down! You just woke up." Harry said pushing me back down on the bed.

"Where am I?" I said noticing that I was on a white bed in a white room.

"The Hospital Wing, you fainted in the Great Hall and Draco carried you up here." He said as I gasped.

He just said Draco! Not Malfoy but Draco! What is going on?

"Did you just say _Draco_?" I screeched confused.

"Yeah Hermione." He said annoyed.

"When did you two get so nice to each other?" I screeched and jumped back up to look at my best friend.

"Hermione, Listen, after the war Gryffindor and Slytherins had buried the hatchet accept you. You still try to kill Malfoy." Harry explained as I felt my face grew red with anger.

"How could you be friends with Malfoy? He tortured us for years! How could you?" I screamed at him.

"Hermione, Listen he helped you up here. He has changed, believe me." Harry said quietly.

I knew I scared him but he should not have dropped the bomb like that. I slowly took a breath.

Then I looked at the clock to see it was 2:00.

"OH MY GOD, I HAVE TO GO!" I screamed and pushed past Harry and ran out the door only to see something worse than death….it was Ron in a dress.

"Ahhh it burns!" I screamed as my boyfriend turned around and smiled at me.

"Hi Mione! "he said and kissed me on the cheek.

"What is wrong with you, why are you bloody dress like this!" I screamed making everyone on the floor stare at us but mostly Ron.

"I…..wanted to see what its like." He said as I grew red.

"You're lucky you're cute and I'm late for a meeting or I would make you wish you're a girl." I said darkly as I ran up the stairs.

Just when I was about to reach to the top of the 5th floor, I felt myself sink down into the stairs.

"Oh No, I'm stuck in a trick stair! Help! Anyone!" I yelled but I only heard my echoes.

I sighed; I knew there would be no one on this floor.

"Granger?" Someone said as I screamed.

I looked up to see none other than Draco Malfoy. I rather died than ask for his help but I knew I had no choice.

"Malfoy? Can you help me? I'm stuck." I said embarrassed.

But then Malfoy just nodded. Then he grabbed my legs and made me lean into him. Then he lifted me up with ease and carried me up the rest of the way.

When he finally let me down I was blushing red.

"Thanks Malfoy." I said confused that he had just helped me.

"Whatever Granger. It won't ever happen again." He said bored before turning away with his swish of his cloak and disappeared down the hall.

"Haven't changed that much" I muttered before making my way toward the Astronomy Tower to meet my best friends.

****************************************************************************  
>"Hermione! YOU CAME!" screamed my 3 best friends, Pansy, Ginny and Luna.<p>

"Yea, sorry I'm late. So what are we discussing about today?" I said sitting on one of the purple couches.

"The Dance!" They chanted and I rolled my eyes.

"We are here to choose our outfits, masks and jewelry!" Ginny said as her eyes gleamed.

"Why bother?" I said confused at my friend's behavior.

"Because we might meet Prince Charming and the Knargles are saying that we all will!" Luna said with her usual dreamy gaze.

I rolled my eyes, typical Luna.

"Right….Prince Charming." I said lazily. "Sorry but I have Ron."

"Then at least surprise him!" Pansy said.

"Fine! Open the portal Pans." I said as my best friend whipped out her wand and pointed it at the door.

Then before our eyes the door disappeared and in its place a new door was placed.

It was pink much to my displeasure.

Pansy, Ginny, Luna and I discovered that there was a door in the Astronomy Tower that lead into a room with dresses and stuff for balls, costume parties and dances.

"Ok Girls let's do this!" Pansy yelled as we stormed into the room.

"Hermione, Pink is not your color sweetie. Sp put that dress down!" Ginny screamed when I picked up a pink dress.

"On the other hand it would look good on me!" She said and grabbed the dress from my hand.

I rolled my eyes.

Just as I was about to give up on the search, I spotted the most perfect dress ever! It was sliver strapless.

I slowly walked toward it and grabbed the dress and I gasped because the material was silk and also that the dress was the same color as Draco's eyes….

OH MY FREAKIN GOD

Why on earth am I thinking about Draco Malfoy's eyes! Those beautiful silver eyes that seem to glow in the dark…..

"Hermione!" I turned as the voice pierced my thoughts.

"You picked a dress yet?" Luna said holding her midnight blue knee-length gown with only one strap.

"Yeah, here it is." I said as Luna smiled.

"It's beautiful." She said and we walked out the door to wait for Ginny and Pansy.

"So Luna, What are your thoughts on Malfoy?" I asked the blonde.

"Well he is changed person, just the other day he stopped people from calling me Loony." She said as she smiled. "Why do you ask?"

Just when I was about to answer Luna's question, Ginny and Pansy busted out of the closet holding their dresses.

Ginny's was pink V- neck that was long enough to reach the ground while Pansy's was purple strapless that was knee-length.

"Guys we have something to tell you…" Pansy said slowly, something was wrong….

"What's wrong?" I asked immediately.

"Well….Pansy found a note in the room." Ginny said giving me the note to read out loud to Luna.

I took it with caution and began to read.

_Dear whoever reads this,_

_If you are reading this that means you found the Room of Magically Dresses/Costumes/Party Things. _

_I know it's a long name. But I couldn't think of anything else for the time being. I call it the Room of MDCP. As you know it possess a lot of dresses, costumes and Party items but I warn you all that the dresses and other stuff will disappear at Midnight. _

_It's because I was only 16 when I created this room so its magic is not that powerful._

_Good Luck and Have Fun!_

_Love, _

_Nypmhadora Tonks._

"Oh My God…..Tonks created this room…." I said quietly as my best friends nodded.

"So the magic only lasts until Midnight?" Luna asked me and I nodded.

"This is just like that muggle fairytale. What was it called? Cinderblock?" Ginny said confused as the rest of us burst into laughter.

"It's Cinderella... the girl who finds her prince charming even with a couple of evil family members." I explained to the very confused redhead.

"What do you say girls? One night of being Cinderella?" Pansy said smiling.

"Let Do it!" We all screamed at once and smiled evilly.

"This dance may not be boring as I thought…." I said with an evil smirk.

"Ok stop that Hermione; you are beginning to look like Draco." Pansy exclaim as my smirk dropped.

Draco….

Why is his name giving me butterflies! Stupid brain!

To Be Continue….

**A/N: Thanks for those who reviewed!**

**Sophie Pearson****: Please update**

**glitterflake**** : LOVE IT!**

**Thank you for your reviews it kept me writing this story so please review it gives me confident but even if you don't I'll still write.**

**But listen really….**

**REVIEW**


	3. Dreams, Amortentia, and A Mirror

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter unless my name is suddenly J.K Rowling….why couldn't my parents name me that?**

**Last time on Masked Love….**

"What do you say girls? One night of being Cinderella?" Pansy said smiling.

"Let Do it!" We all screamed at once and smiled evilly.

"This dance may not be boring as I thought…." I said with an evil smirk.

"Ok stop that Hermione; you are beginning to look like Draco." Pansy exclaim as my smirk dropped.

Draco….

Why is his name giving me butterflies! Stupid brain!

**Now BACK to the Story!**

It had been 2 days since the girls were up the Astronomy Tower and now Hermione was trying to run to Defense the Dark Arts since Ginny hadn't woke her up from her wonderful dream of the one and only Draco Malfoy.

Hermione P.O.V

Oh God, I'm late! Why couldn't Hogwarts have alarm clocks? Oh I forgot! Muggle electronics doesn't work here since everything here is powered by Magic and electricity can easily be over powered so Muggle electronics can go nuts if it entered Hogwarts grounds. I read all that in my copy of Hogwarts: A History.

But I had the weirdest dream last night and it involved Malfoy.

**Flash Back**

**I was walking down the path that led to the Forbidden Forest near Hagrid's house.**

**I don't know why I was going there but something was leading me there.**

**Then someone stood In front of me.**

**He grabbed my hand and led me near the Black Lake.**

**I tried to look up at his face but I couldn't**

"**I love you…" The stranger said to be as I felt myself blush.**

**Then he lifted my chin and kissed me on the lips. **

**I gasped as soon as his lips touched mine because it felt nothing like my boyfriend's kiss.**

**Then I felt startled and I pushed him away because I had Ron, who is my boyfriend.**

"**I'm sorry but I have a boyfriend…" I said but then I looked up for the first time to see who I had kissed to see the face of my enemy, Draco Malfoy.**

"**Malfoy!" I screeched as I backed away from him.**

"**Hi Granger." He said and walked in front of me and kissed me again and I let him.**

Flashback End

But just as he kissed me I had woken up in my bed covered in nervous sweat.

Then I noticed the time and ran out the door after changing in to my uniform.

I wasn't upset because Malfoy kissed me but because I wanted him to and I liked it.

By the time I made it to the classroom I saw that class had already started and everyone was staring at me.

I was blushing red because of the stares.

"Take a picture you idiots! It would last longer!" Pansy yelled at the class who went back to work.

I smiled at her graciously.

I quickly made my way toward the seat next to her.

"So what are we learning today?" I asked her.

"We are learning about Magical Artifacts and today we are sharing two artifacts with Blaise and Draco.

But as soon as the name left her mouth I was blushing.

"What's wrong Hermione? Oh My God it has something to do with— hi Draco!"She said as I whirled around to see Draco and Blaise standing behind me smirking.

"Hi Granger and Pansy!" they chorused.

I blushed but I said nothing but nod my head as the two Slytherins looked at each other confused.

"Ok today we will be working with two magical items. One is Amortenia, the love potion and no one drink it! Second is the Mirror of Erised, the mirror that shows one true desire." Pansy explained.

"Let's do the Amortenia first." Blaise said excited.

So Blaise walked toward the potion and smelled the fragrant and then widen his eyes.

"I smell Apple perfume, nail polish, 1998 broom polish number 49 (I stared at him) and peppermint." Blaise exclaimed and Pansy and I stared at each other because we knew he was talking about.

It was none other than the one and only Ginerva Weasley, their best friend. Only she wore Apple perfume and used 1998 broom polish number 49 as far as they knew. Blaise liked Ginny!

"Ok Pansy! Your next!" I said as she walked up to the potion.

"Okay, I smell Grass, Wind, Burned Potion, Butter beer, Vanilla and Holly. Wonder what that could mean?" She said as I just looked at her in wonder.

Could she have meant Harry? I mean I knew he loved Quidditch so that explains Grass and Wind. Also his grade in potion would explain the smell of burned potion and his love of butter beer. Also his wand is made of Holly. But I couldn't explain the Vanilla scent.

Could Pansy's true love be the Boy that Lived?

"Granger!" I screamed as the voice pierced my thoughts.

"Yes Malfoy?" I said as I looked at him.

"Your turn." He said as he moved away from the potion.

"What did you smell?" I asked for some reason unknown to myself.

"Well if you must know, I smelled New Parchment, Old Books and Strawberry Shampoo." He said and walked away and sat down as I walked up to the Potion.

"I smell Blueberry, Amber, Expensive Cologne and Blood…." I said the last part only to myself but something about smelling Blood disturbed me.

I quickly walked back to my chair as Pansy sends me a questioning look.

Just as we were about to move onto the Mirror of Erised, Professor Lupin stopped us.

"Students I have to warn you that whatever you see in the mirror will only show you who your true love but he or she will be masked. This was Dumbledore's idea so you could try to find them at the Dance of his that is happening in 3 days. I still don't understand what goes on in that crazy coop's mind." Professor Lupin explained.

"Oh" I said quietly.

Just what I needed, something else to be on my mind to distract me from my work.

I was the first one up and as soon as I stood in front of my mirror I saw a man taller than me standing next to me in the mirror. Except he was wearing a mask so I couldn't see his face but the way he was looking at me through the mirror, he seem to love me a lot.

I wonder who he is…..

To Be Continue

**A/N: Here is another Chapter and please review! I really need your opinion on my stories!**

**Also what are you waiting for?**

**REVIEW!**


	4. Wolves Fight

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter unless I change my name to J.K. Rowling. I wish I knew how…..**

**Last time on Masked Love…**

**I was the first one up and as soon as I stood in front of my mirror I saw a man taller than me standing next to me in the mirror. Except he was wearing a mask so I couldn't see his face but the way he was looking at me through the mirror, he seem to love me a lot.**

**I wonder who he is…..**

**Now back to the story!**

Hermione's P.O.V

The man I saw in the mirror was on my mind for the rest of the day.

I was so distracted throughout the day even in my favorite class Transfiguration.

We were having class with the Slytherins.

"Miss Granger…. Miss Granger." A voice broke into my mind.

"Yes!" I said as I jumped up.

"Please keep your mind on the work not on daydreaming. Since you have been "listening", can you show us how a wizard can turn into the animal of their Patronus?" Professor McGonagall said to me in a commanding voice as I blushed that she had found out that I was daydreaming in class.

Everyone's eyes were staring at me as I walked to the front of the room.

"Patronus Animaligus" I whispered as I tapped the top of my head.

Then I felt a very warm feeling go through my body and soon I began to change.

Just as my transformation finished I heard everyone gasped.

"Miss Granger, that was wonderful, 15 points will be rewarded to Gryffindor!" Professor McGonagall exclaims with extreme pride that a person of her house could do such a hard enchantment. But of course she shouldn't be so shocked since it was Hermione who did it.

"Now everyone try it and Miss Granger please remains in your Patronus Animal form." She said as everyone got off their butt and began trying the spell.

Pansy became a Peacock (I rolled my eyes)

Harry became a Stag (Not that I was surprise)

Blaise became a Horse (Like Ginny, Odd)

Padma Patil became a fox

Lavender became a ….Snake.

Theodore became a monkey

Then I looked over at Draco who became a Wolf.

I stared at the Grey colored wolf as he walked toward me.

Then just then I saw a red rat!

That was when I fell backward in laughter. Ron's Patronus had become a rat. From a having a dog Patronus to a rat, which made me feel weird knowing my boyfriend had a rat for a Patronus and a rat reminded me of Pettigrew.

Just was when I noticed something.

I had feet but my Patronus was an otter….

I quickly ran toward the nearest mirror I could find and in it I saw not an otter but a…Female wolf… with brown- fur and golden eyes.

If a wolf could scream I would be making a glass- breaking sound.

My Patronus had become a wolf like Draco's.

Then I turned around to see a grey wolf looking at me in what looks like amusement.

"_What are you so amused about?" _I snapped at him. (Wolf language)

"_You seem so shocked at your Patronus." _He said and gave me a wolfy smirk. (Wolf language)

"_Oh you're going to get it now!"_ I screamed at him using my wolf's voice. (Wolf language)

"_Bring it on!"_ He said back and that was when I lost it. (Wolf language)

I pounced on him in my wolf form and tried to bite him but he was very strong so we ended up wrestling on the ground instead and he was winning.

"Enough!" A voice boomed through the classroom stopping everyone.

"Reverso Patronus Animaligus!" She said as everyone began to change back and so did me and Draco.

When we were back to normal form, he was pinning my human form down on the ground.

He also had a gash on his face and his right arm. When I saw it I felt a little bad until I saw I had a gash on my forehead.

"Malfoy please get off before I die of oxygen loss!" I screeched at him as he smirked and got up.

"You two, report to Madam Promfrey to have your cuts treated. 5 points will be taken from both Gryffindor and Slytherin." Professor McGonagall said sternly but she seems to be trying not to laugh.

"This is your entire fault!" I screamed at Draco before running out the classroom. I didn't get very far before I felt myself falling down from blood loss, due to the gash on my forehead. Then I realized I had lost a lot of blood.

I was getting dizzy so I lay down on the floor to steady my head.

The cold marble felt good against my back and I closed my eyes.

Then I found myself being lifted up in a hurry. I didn't know who was lifting me up because my eyes were too tired to open up. But I snuggled closer to the chest of the person who was lifting me up.

I didn't fall asleep due to the movement of the person running but I manage not to throw up.

Then I found myself placed on a soft bed.

That was when I opened my eyes to see I was in the Hospital Wing and Madam Promfrey and Draco was looking down at me worried. Madam Promfrey whispered a healing spell and I felt the gash closed up. But I was still dizzy.

"Miss Granger, you lost a lot of blood. If Mr. Malfoy hadn't gotten you here in time, I'm afraid things could have been worse. (She looks over at the bloody Draco)Also can you heal Mr. Malfoy up while I get you both potions for your blood loss." She said before walking away muttering to herself.

I stared at Draco awkwardly.

"Come Here" I said to him as he moved over and sat next to me on the bed.

I took a towel from the water basin next to me and began to clean up the blood from his face the muggle way.

He stared at me with his mysterious silver-grey eyes.

"Thank You for saving me" I said as I continued to wash his arms and face.

I noticed the Dark Mark on his arm but I decided not to say anything.

"It's never going to happen again Granger," he says and gave me a small smile as I smirked at what he said.

"Whatever." I said and took out my wand.

"Espiskey" I said as his wounds began to close up.

He stared at me confused with the spell.

"Espiskey is use to heal simple wounds like split lip and broken noses and also cuts and bruises." I explained as he nodded.

He took out his wand and pointed at me and for a fleeting moment I was scared for my life.

"Tergeo!" He shouted as the blood stains on my skin and robes disappeared before performing the similar spell on his robes and skin.

Then he looked at me but before I could ask him why he was staring, Madam Promfrey rushed toward me and Draco and handed us potions.

"Drink it now!" She commanded and I quickly did it not wanting to upset her.

Then she let us out the Hospital Wing, not without some Pepper up Potion and some extra tests.

"See you later." I whispered to Draco before running up the stairs.

"Hopefully not! Bad Luck follows you a lot Granger!" He shouted after me in a teasing tone that it made me blushed red.

**A/N: Thank for those reviews! I loved it! It made feel like people are actually reading my work.**

**christy86****: update soon can't wait for more chapters good work**

**missygrace101****: ****I love it!**

**eternallystarcrossed2010**** : ****OMG go Tonks! I would so create a room like that. Keep writing**

**ninjawaffles96****: ****Great story(:**

**Also I hoped you enjoy this chapter and Please **

**REVIEW or **

**GO TO HARRY POTTER LAND IN ORLANDO!**


	5. The Game and The Secret

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter**

**Last time on Masked Love…**

**Then he looked at me but before I could ask him why he was staring, Madam Promfrey rushed toward me and Draco and handed us potions.**

"**Drink it now!" She commanded and I quickly did it not wanting to upset her.**

**Then she let us out the Hospital Wing, not without some Pepper up Potion and some extra tests.**

"**See you later." I whispered to Draco before running up the stairs.**

"**Hopefully not! Bad Luck follows you a lot Granger!" He shouted after me in a teasing tone that it made me blushed red.**

**Back to the Story **

I was reading at the Gryffindor Table during Breakfast when someone sat down next to me so naturally I looked up.

Then I was greeted by Harry's smiling face.

Then it hit me like the Hogwarts Train. There was a game today. Slytherin vs. Gryffindor match for the Qudditch Cup. I knew that if Slytherin won than that meant they will get the Cup because they were neck and neck for it.

Another thing I knew was that both Draco and Harry was the seeker and they were both Captain of the teams.

But for some reason I wanted Slytherin to win, God what is wrong with me! I want the enemy house to win.

"Hi Harry, Ready for the big game?" I asked my best friend as he ate his eggs rather fast.

"Not really…since Ron had been skipping practices to go hang out with you." He said to me as I raised my eyebrows.

"What do you mean? I haven't seen Ron since breakfast yesterday." I said clearly confuse.

"So if he isn't at practice, and he isn't with you, than where did he go all these months?" Harry asked me as I looked around the Great Hall, searching for my missing boyfriend.

"I don't know." I said defeated by the fact I didn't know where my own boyfriend was.

Then I looked up at the grand sundial to read that it was 9:30.

"You have to go! Its 9:30 you have the game in about less than an hour!" I screamed at him as the whole hall turned and stared at us.

"Right!" He screamed and dropped his bagel and ran out the door as I rolled my eyes.

Then I looked over at the Slytherin table to see none other than Draco Malfoy stared at me.

My brown eyes boring in to his sliver-grey ones, soon I felt myself falling in them that it seemed like I would drown in it.

"Hermione!" Someone screamed and I fell backward in my seat and hit the floor, well Neville the one who scared me in the first place caught me and pulled me up.

"Want to go to the game with me and Hannah?" He said as he pointed to the Hufflepuff beside him.

"Sure, why not." I answered before looking back at the table only to see that Draco was gone.

I sighed and walked with Neville and Hannah to the Game.

We were walking in to the Forbidden Forest just as I saw something flashed in the tress.

"_Come Hermione, Come…." _The voice called to me.

"Who are you?" I said out loud as Hannah and Neville stared at me.

"What's wrong Hermione? You okay?" He asked as I nodded.

"I have to go back to get something. See you two at the game!" I said as I ran in the trees, trying to get to that voice.

I had always been a curious girl and I hated not knowing something so I followed the voice until I found myself in front of the Black Lake.

"_Hermione…" _The voice whispered as I stared out into the Lake looking for some answers.

"Who are you?" I shouted as my voice echoed through the water as ripples.

Then in the middle of the Lake, something bubbled.

Soon out of the bubble rose a woman dressed in white.

"_Hermione, take the box, it's you and your friend's key to find true love, please take the box" _The woman said before disappearing.

That was when I woke up feeling someone shaking me.

"Hermione, wake up!" The voice said as I opened my eyes to see Pansy looking at me worried.

"Pansy? Where am I?" I asked her confused.

"You're at the Black Lake." She said as I looked down to see a box peeking out of my bag.

"Right….Oh My God! Pansy tell Luna and Ginny that we are having an emergeny meeting tonight and to meet me in the Astronomy Tower at 11:00 after curfew." I said quickly before dragging Pansy to the game and sat next to her in the Slytherin section.

"Go Harry!" I screamed before I saw my boyfriend near the hoops.

"Ron!" I screamed at him until he saw me and wave but that was a mistake because the quaffle was shot in by a Slytherin chaser.

"Bloody Hell Ron! Concentrate" Harry screamed at him as he glowered at me.

"Sorry!" I screamed hoping to calm the red-head Gryffindor down who was known for his temper.

But the rest of the time Ron was staring at me with anger and didn't even block a single goal.

"Harry Potter has spotted the Golden Snitch." shouted Seamus from the platform with Professor McGonagall.

He was not as good as Lee Jordon was but he was ok I guess.

Then out of the blue something happened.

Harry had caught the snitch!

"Yes! Yes!" I screamed along with Pansy.

"Harry Potter has caught the snitch but Slytherin win by 30 points. It's a total of Gryffindor 200- Slytherin 230." Seamus said as the Gryffindor booed and stared at Ron was getting really red.

That was when I ran down toward the field because the 2 teams were standing in front of each other and the crowd was watching with extreme silence.

"Good Game Draco." Harry said and he smiled at his ex- enemy.

"You too Harry, nice catch with the snitch, still got in you." Draco said and they shook hands.

Then just as I got down to the field to congratulate the Slytherin, Ron grabbed me.

"It's all your fault Hermione! We lost because of you!" Ron screamed at me as I began to cry.

Then someone stepped in front of me. I looked up to see Draco.

"No it isn't Ronald. From what I heard from Harry this morning that you skipped practice to go see Hermione while she confirmed that she haven't seen you." He says before turning to me.

"You guys were very loud." He said as I smiled at him.

But then Ron spun him around and punched him in the face.

"Don't call me Ron Malfoy! You useless piece of shi-"I cut him off with a slap across the face.

"Shut up Ronald Weasly, and since Draco brought it up, where have you been the last few months? Missing Practices, Dressing up like a girl, what is going on?" I yelled at him as I rose to full height.

The crowd and everyone were silent.

"I was with..." He began but stopped.

He then shook his head as if to say it was a secret.

"Tell Me Ronald!" I screeched as Seamus screamed.

"Hermione sounds like a Banshee!" he screamed and began to run in circle until Harry pushed him on to the grass.

But just as I was about to ask again I heard someone scream from across the field.

"You people leave my Ron-Ron alone!" The mysterious person said and as she got closer I saw it was none other than Lavender Brown, Ron's ex- girlfriend.

"Lavender, what are you doing here and your PREGNANT! "I screamed in shock.

"Explain this Lavender!" Draco said in a very serious tone.

"Well Ron-Ron and I got together 6 months ago after the Great Battle and he has been skipping practice to see me and his unborn kid." She said plainly as I burned with Great anger.

"6 months! We were together for 7 months Ron! You bloody cheater! You bloody two timing rat!" I screeched.

Then it hit me, Ron's Patronus was a rat and Lavender's was a snake.

"When were you going to tell me Ron?" I asked calmly.

"I wanted to tell you a few months ago but there was never a right time." He answered stupidly.

That was when I broke.

"YOU BLOODY CHEATER, WE ARE DONE! DONE I TELL YOU AND YOU AND YOUR ADULTER CAN GO TO MOTHER-FUCKIN HELL!" I yelled so loud that the whole stadium heard me.

Draco and Harry looked shock because I bet they had never heard me curse so American like.

Then I walked up to Ron and slapped right across the face leaving a red mark before running out the stadium, my body shaking with sobs.

I ran toward the portrait of the Fat-Lady who looked at me concerned.

"Patronus!" I said between sobs.

Then I ran into the common room crying my eyes out.

I was crying for a few minutes before I heard the portrait opened and someone walking toward me.

"Granger?" A voice said as it picked me up and placed me on the couch.

I looked through my tears to see Draco holding me in his lap.

I felt my stomach fill with butterflies as I placed my head in his chest.

I smelled blueberries and very expensive cologne but I didn't care because I felt so betrayed.

"Let it out." He said as if he understood that I should cry right now.

I didn't know how long I cried because when I was done, I felt asleep due to crying so much.

I didn't even care if I was sleeping in Draco Malfoy's arms either.

Draco's P.O.V

I let her cry all her tears in my shirt.

God mum is going to kill me for ruining this shirt but I didn't care.

For some reason I needed to be here with Granger.

I looked at the clock and saw that she had been crying 30 minutes straight and it was only 2:00pm.

Then I heard nothing and I looked down to see her sleeping in my arms and I smiled.

I carried her in my arms and walked toward my broom and mounted it before flying up the girl dormitory.

I carried her to her bed but just as I let her down, she latched on to me and refused to let me go.

"Don't Go." She said.

She is probably thinking about Weasley.

"Hermione, Let go." I said but she seemed to only cling on harder.

"Stay please Draco." She said and I froze.

She just said my name. I felt a million butterflies in my stomach as I lay next to her on her small bed.

I just hope she doesn't slap me when she wakes up.

To Be Continue…

**A/N: I hoped you enjoyed this! This was one of my favorite chapters and pleases review.**

**I COMMAND YOU! REVIEW OR DIE. YOU DON'T HAVE TO DIE BUT SERIOUSLY REVIEW.**


	6. I won't say i'm in love

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter**

**Last time on Masked Love…**

**I carried her to her bed but just as I let her down, she latched on to me and refused to let me go.**

"**Don't Go." She said. **

**She is probably thinking about Weasley.**

"**Hermione, Let go." I said but she seemed to only cling on harder.**

"**Stay please Draco." She said and I froze.**

**She just said my name. I felt a million butterflies in my stomach as I lay next to her on her small bed.**

**I just hope she doesn't slap me when she wakes up.**

**Now back to the story…**

Hermione P.O.V

When I finally woke up from my slumber I felt someone's arms around my waist.

I couldn't see who it was so I grabbed for my wand in the dark and soon I found it.

"Lumos." I whispered and soon bright light came from my wand.

Then I saw Draco Malfoy next to me in my bed with his arms around me.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" I screamed as the guy next to me was so startle he fell off the bed.

"Bloody Hell Granger you murdered my ears." He said as he stood up and dusted himself off.

"Why were you in bed with me?" I demanded.

"You asked me to." He replied like it is the most normal thing in the world.

"Oh, what time is it?" I asked wondering what time it was and how long did I had until I had to go meet the girls.

"8:00 why?" he said as he looked up at the grandfather clock.

Then I realized what time it was.

"It's time for dinner!" I screamed as my stomach grumbled.

"Oh my god, let's go before Dumbledore make us sing!" he screamed as I looked at him confused.

"He makes anyone late to dinner sing a song with their friend to entertain everyone." He explained as I paled in shock.

"What are you waiting for? Let's go before it's too late!" I yelled and grabbed his hand and ran out as he grabbed his broom.

But as soon as our foot hit the stairs, it turned into a slide and we both slipped fell to the bottom.

"Oh I forgot, you're a guy." I said as he looked at me offended.

"Thanks, you finally noticed." He said as I hit his shoulder before grabbing his hand and rushed out the common room.

When we finally made it to the Great Hall, it was too late.

"Ah Miss Granger and Mr. Malfoy nice of you to join us but you are both 15 min late. I'm afraid you and your group of chosen friends will be our entertainment tonight. So go pick your friends, 3 at most." He said as we whine in despair.

I grabbed Pansy, Luna and Ginny who begged me to not do this to them.

"If I go down, I'm bringing you guys with me." I said as they grew quiet at my dark voice.

Draco had chosen Harry, Blaise and Theodore Nott.

"Ok who wants to go first? Also you two groups must perform the songs I choose." Dumbledore said as I groan.

"Let's get this over with." I said as I raised my hand since the boys didn't raise their hands.

"Ok come here Miss Granger." He said as I walked over and he whispered the song in my eye.

My eyes grew wide because I knew the song very well.

It was I won't say I'm in love from the muggle movie Hercules.

A/N: The Muses are Luna, Pansy and Ginny. Hermione is Meg.

I groan as Dumbledore charmed the instruments to play and even made a stage appeared.

"Hi everyone, Dumbledore requested that I and my friends sing I won't say I'm in love. Some of you may or may not know it and please remember we are not enjoying this." I said as some people snickered.

[Meg/Hermione:] If there's a prize for rotten judgment  
>I guess I've already won that<br>No man is worth the aggravation  
>that's ancient history, been there, done that!<p>

(I couldn't help but look at Draco)

[Muses/Pansy/Luna/Ginny]: Who'd 'a think you're kid din'  
>He's the Earth and heaven to you<br>Try to keep it hidden  
>Honey, we can see right through you<br>Girl, ya can't conceal it  
>we know how ya feel and<br>who you're thinking of

(They smirked when they saw who I was looking at)

[Hermione/Meg]: No chance, no way  
>I won't say it, no, no<p>

(I was shaking my head at my friend but they smiles grew.)

[Muses/Pansy/Luna/Ginny]: You swoon, you sigh  
>why deny it, uh-oh<p>

(I sighed as I looked back at Draco who seemed confused)

[Meg/Hermione]: It's too cliché  
>I won't say I'm in love<br>I thought my heart had learned its lesson  
>It feels so good when you start out<br>My head is screaming get a grip, girl  
>Unless you're dying to cry your heart out<br>Oh

(I thought of Ron and how he broke my heart but then I thought of Draco) 

[Muses/Luna/ Hermione/Ginny]: You keep on denying  
>who you are and how you're feeling<br>Baby, we're not buying  
>Hon, we saw ya hit the ceiling<br>Face it like a grown-up  
>When ya gonna own up<br>that ya got, got, got it bad

(They seemed to enjoy the fact that this song was made for me)

[Meg/Hermione]: WRONG: No chance, now way. I won't say it, no, no

[Muses/Luna/Pansy/Ginny]: Give up; give in  
>Check the grin you're in love<p>

(I quickly wipe my grin off my face but they saw it.)

[Meg/Hermione:]This scene won't play,  
>I won't say I'm in love<p>

[Muses/Luna/Pansy/Ginny:]You're doing flips, read our lips  
>You're in love<p>

(Then they started very weird movement with their lips as I covered my mouth trying not to laugh)

[Meg/Hermione:]You're way off base  
>I won't say it<br>Get off my case  
>I won't say it <p>

(They frown as the crowd sniggered at how we are acting so weird on stage) 

[Muses/Luna/Pansy/Ginny:]Girl, don't be proud  
>it's O.K. you're in love<p>

(I rolled my eyes)

[Meg/Hermione:]  
>Oh<br>At least out loud,  
>I won't say I'm in love<p>

(I stared at Draco as I sang this last part but he was too busy arguing with Dumbledore to notice)

I took my friend's hand and bow as the crowd roared with applause.

"We will talk about this later." I said as they began to question me about Draco

Now it was the boy's turn for torture and by the look of Draco's face he doesn't like this song.

To Be Continuing…..

**A/N: Also if you want to see the video of the song go to the link on my profile.**

**Thanks for reading I hoped you enjoy reading this songfic chapter it just came to me.**

**Thanks for reviewing well one of you but if you want me to thank you for reading in one of my chapter, please review so I can thank you in my chapters.**

**Foreverthename****: ****Cute chapter!****Draco is sweet.**


	7. A Girl Worth Fighting For

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter**

**Last Time on Masked Love**

**I took my friend's hand and bow as the crowd roared with applause.**

"**We will talk about this later." I said as they began to question me about Draco**

**Now it was the boy's turn for torture and by the look of Draco's face he doesn't like his song.**

**Now back to the story!**

Hermione's P.O.V

I laughed as the guys reluctantly got on stage.

"Just for everyone to know, this was our Headmaster's idea not ours!" Draco said through the microphone.

Then Harry grabbed the microphone from him

"Also you will find Draco's body in the Forbidden Forest after the show." He said smirking as everyone laughed.

"Shut up Harry." Draco said laughing.

Then the music began to play

It was a girl worth fighting for from the muggle movie Mulan.

[All]: For a long time we've been marching off to battle

[Theodore]: In our thundering herd we feel a lot like cattle

[All]: Like the pounding beat our aching feet aren't easy to ignore

[Harry]: Hey, think of instead a girl worth fighting for

[Draco]: Huh?

[Harry]: That's what I said:  
>A girl worth fighting for<p>

[Harry]: I want her paler than the moon with eyes that shine like stars

(Ginny and I stared at Pansy who was blushing and waggled our eyebrows until she scorned at us)

[Theodore]: My girl will marvel at my strength, adore my battle scars

(Luna stares at him dreamily)

[Blaise]: I couldn't care less what she'll wear or what she looks like  
>it all depends on what she cooks like: Beef, pork, chicken ...<br>Mmmh...

(We stared at Ginny who is known to have inherit her mum's cooking skills)

[Theodore]: Bet the local girls thought you were quite the charmer

(He looks at Draco who rolls his eyes)

[Harry]: And I'll bet the ladies love a man in armor

(He comes out wearing a knight's armor as the girls screamed including my friend Pansy)

[All]: You can guess what we have missed the most  
>since we went off to war<p>

[Harry]: What do we want?

[All]: A girl worth fighting for

[Theodore]: My girl will think I have no faults

[Blaise]: That I'm a major find

[Draco]: How 'bout a girl who's got a brain  
>who always speaks her mind?<p>

(He looks at me in the crowd and I blushed red and the rest of the guys noticed)

[The rest of the guys]: Nah!

("I'm going to kill them!" I whispered to Ginny who was laughing)

[Harry]: My manly ways and turn of phrase are sure to thrill her

[Theodore]: He thinks he's such a lady-killer

[Severus]: I've a girl back home who's unlike any other

(He glares at Dumbledore who I'm guessing is making him do this.)

[Theodore]: Yeah, the only girl who'd love him is his mother

(Everyone is laughing like crazy as Severus grabs Theodore)

[All]: But when we come home in victory they'll line up at the door

[Harry]: What do we want?

[All]: A girl worth fighting for

[Harry]: Wish that I had

[All]: A girl worth fighting for  
>a girl worth fighting<p>

As soon as the song ended everyone clapped and laughed at the wonderful performance.

"Thank you boys and girls for that wonderful entertainment so how was it?" Dumbledore asked.

"It wasn't that bad." I said along with my friends.

"I agree with the girls, it wasn't so bad." Draco said along with Harry and Blaise.

"You're telling me, I have detention with Snape for singing that only his mum loved him" said Theodore who was rubbing his neck from having it squeeze by the Potion Master.

"So you want to do it again?" Dumbledore said as our eyes widen.

"NO!" We all screamed as he chuckled.

Then we made our back to our tables and ate our dinner with people congratulating us on the performance.

(At 11:00 in the Astronomy Tower)

"You guys, today I saw this woman in the woods and she gave me this box. She told me that we should wear this to the dance." I said as I took out the box carefully and opened it.

We gasped because in the box was four beautiful bracelets.

One was blue/green as the ocean

One was as bright as the sun

One was red as blood

And the last one was the one that caught my eye first; it was as silver as the moon.

Then we all grabbed one and it somehow matched our dresses.

Pansy got the blue/green one for her green dress.

Luna goes for the bright one for her yellow dress.

Ginny got the red one that matched her hair and dress which was reddish pink.

"Now girls we have to get our masks since the dance's tomorrow night." Ginny said as Pansy pointed her wall at the wall and the Room of MCDP.

"Ready?" Pansy said as we linked arms.

"We are born ready." Ginny said as Luna giggled as we ran into the room.

I saw so many masks, they were all beautiful but I just grabbed the green one I saw.

It was beautiful; it was dark green with diamonds encrusted on the side of the masks.

I was so busy admiring it that I didn't notice Pansy shaking me.

"Hermione, people are coming! Get in the closet!" she whispered loudly before shoving me into one of the closet after putting my mask and the box of bracelets into the Room of MCDP. She then rushed into the closet.

"Nox" Luna whispered and we closed the door.

"Hey Blaise did you hear anyone?" A voice that sounds a lot like Harry yelled inside the room.

"No I didn't hear anything did you Theo?" Blaise said as the door opened and light fill the room except the dark closet that the girls were hiding in.

"No did you hear anything Draco?" Theodore said screamed.

"No and shut up, you guys are so loud." Draco said.

Just as they continued to argue I found a hole in the spot I was sitting in and peeked out to see the 4 teenage boys sitting around the room.

"So Draco, I noticed you staring at Hermione today? Do you like her?" Harry said as he sat down on the couch.

"Yea man do you fancy her?" Blaise sat sitting really close to the closet.

"No guys, I like her as a friend." He said as the girls and I froze.

"Then why you saved her from Ron, comforted her, looked at her during the song and last but not least slept with her?" Harry said smirking.

The girls looked at me.

"You have a lot of explaining to do Missy." Luna said as they are nodded.

"Quiet!" I whispered loudly and turned my head back to the guys outside.

"How do you know that?" he asked as Harry's grin grew wider.

"Well I came to check on her around 4:00 and when I flew up to her room I saw her on her bed asleep and you next to her sleeping, your arms around her." He said as the pale Slytherin Prince flushed pink.

"Well…" He stutters but Blaise stopped him.

"Just admit it, You Wuv her." He said as Draco grew redder.

"Fine, I admit it, I like Hermione." He whispered but I heard him and so did the guys and the girls.

"Hermione and Draco are sitting in the tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" They chanted as we both grew red.

"Whatever, come on you guys lets go before Filch finds us." Draco said still pink.

"Whatever you say, Lover boy" Blaise and Theodore said.

"Yea let's go Romeo." Harry said and he smiled.

As soon as the guys left the room we sighed in relief.

But I smiled because now I know one thing, Draco Malfoy likes me.

**A/N: The Song A Girl Worth Fighting For is recommended by ****lalala445****. It matched the Disney song theme.**

**Also thank you for all the wonderful reviews!**

**claire96****: ****I can't wait for the boys to sing :) great chapter! Please update soon**

**PRINCE-ASH'S-GIRL****: ****LOL...that was funny. I love the wolf part in the other chapter. I look forward to reading the next chapters update soon.**

**Daughter of Zeus007**** : ****OMFG U NEED TO WRITE MORE N BTW CAN U MAKE DRACO SING JAR OF HEARTS I WOULD PISS MYSELF******

**THANKS!**

**FlareonRocks**** : ****OoOo the drama**

**lalala445**** : ****Draco should sing I'm a believer from Shrek or A girl worth fighting for from Mulan!****  
><strong>**NightworldSeeker****oh, this is awesome! Update ASAP!**

**Please Continue Reading and Please REVIEW!**


	8. hEARTbREAK

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter because I'm not J.K. Rowling! And I can't stress that enough.**

**A/N: Before I start the story, I want everyone who was not lazy for their great reviews and even people who didn't reviewed but actually read my story. **

**Here are some of the reviews but these people I want to personally thank for being so supportive.**

**claire96****:**** Aww, how sweet :) great chapter! Update soon please**

**[Thank you for your sweet comments!]**

**FlareonRocks****: ****I can just imagine how Hermione could tease him.******

**"You like me. You want to hug me. You want to kiss me. You want to hold Me."******

**...too much?**

**[Your reviews were very funny to read and I love them.]**

**missygrace101****:**** Omg! It's soooo cute! :) I can't wait for the next chapter! :D**

**[Thank you for being so supportive!]**

**[Despite all the nice and friendly review, there were mean ones well only one but I respected that this person actually told what they thought, what I didn't respect that they were so narrow minded. I MEAN READ THE DISCLAIMER, THAT THE ONLY REASON WHY I PUT IT THERE! ]**

**Here is that person's review.**

**hpfan13****: ****this chapter was horrible!******

**Hopefully the next will be better!******

**And Dumbledore sounds like a twit like a fool! This doesn't sound like harry potter at all!******

**Hermione would never contradict Dumbledore!**

**[This was only for the first chapter.]**

**So before I start please keep this in mind, this is only a fan-fiction, not the real deal so you people who think just because this is a harry potter fan-fiction, it has to be exactly like an original can stop reading and kiss my fat ass! (This quote was from Tyra Banks, my idol)**

**Last Time on Masked Love….**

"**Hermione and Draco are sitting in the tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" They chanted as we both grew red.**

"**Whatever, come on you guys lets go before Filch finds us." Draco said still pink.**

"**Whatever you say, Lover boy" Blaise and Theodore said.**

"**Yea let's go Romeo." Harry said and he smiled.**

**As soon as the guys left the room we sighed in relief.**

**But I smiled because now I know one thing, Draco Malfoy likes me.**

**Now back to the Story…**

Hermione's P.O.V

When I woke up, I found out that I was asleep in the closet in the Astronomy Tower.

I remember that after the guys left, my bffs made me tell them about Draco.

(Flashback)

"Ok spill sweetie, what is going on with Draco Malfoy?" Pansy said as she sat me down in the middle of the closet floor and Ginny and Luna hovering behind me.

"Nothing, I was upset over Ron and he came to comfort me." I said to her but she didn't believe that was everything.

"Tell us everything or we can do this the hard way." Luna said as my eyes widen, Luna had never been the one to play bad cop.

"I'm- not-afraid" I stutters.

"Ok Ginny tomorrow morning grabbed Hermione's journal and we will read it to the whole school." Luna said before laughing evilly.

"As if you know where it is." I said to Ginny who grinned.

"It in your pillow." She replied as my eyes widen and I sank to the floor in defeat.

"Fine I will tell you." I said as I told them everything that happened this whole week.

They all listened quietly until the end but then they are silent.

"You got it bad Hermione" Ginny finally said grinning ear to ear.

"What do you mean Gin?" I asked her confused.

"Well I'll have a specialist look at you, Luna?" she said as Luna looks at me carefully, more like staring.

"I diagnose that you Hermione Granger has came down with Draco Fever, you cure is to get a kiss from the Prince himself." She said seriously before cracking up.

"If he is the Prince, than what am I?" I said playing along.

"You're Cinderblock, the pleasant girl who has horrible sisters and we are your fairy god mothers!" Ginny said as I laughed.

"For bloody sake Ginny, it's Cinderella." I said as Ginny smacked her forehead dramatically.

Then I turned to Pansy who had a very dark look and had been really quiet during the whole conversation.

"What is wrong, Pans?" I said.

"Hermione, be careful because Drake can be a player sometime. That is why he is called Prince of Slytherin, he had dated more girls than one can count on their fingers." She said as I swallowed.

"So you're saying that he may only like me for a day, night or even hour?" I said sadly.

"Yea, so be careful" she said and I nodded.

(Flashback End)

Then I looked at the clock to see it was 5 mins to 6:00am.

I got up slowly and grabbed the note the girls left me on the table.

Dear Hermione, We are very sorry for leaving you but to you felt asleep at 1:00am and we didn't want to wake you up.

Love your besties!

I sighed and grabbed my wand and headed down to the showers.

When I finally reached the Great Hall I was immediately ambushed by my friends but they didn't look happy.

"Hermione! Good Morning!" Ginny shouted at me very loudly.

"Hi guys, ready for breakfast?" I asked happy from the night before.

"No, we are not hungry!" Luna said screaming.

"Well I am." I said trying to get into the Great Hall but they stopped me smiling very weirdly.

Even Pansy refused to move.

"Oh My God! Professor McGonagall and Professor Snape is making out!" I yelled as I pointed in a direction behind me.

"Where!" the 3 girls said as I dashed through their barrier and into the Great Hall.

But just as I was about to do a victory dance I noticed that both my eyes and everyone else in the Great Hall's eyes was staring at the Slytherin Table to see Draco Malfoy and Astoria Green-grass snogging like there was no tomorrow.

Astoria was Daphne Green-grass's sister and she was 2 years younger than us.

I felt like my heart died in my chest.

I felt like the ground under me was shaking and I was dying.

Like I was boiled in oil

And it felt like was drowning in ice cold water.

It hurts, Fire and Ice seems to be crushing into my body.

Then Astoria opened her eyes and smirked at me.

I wanted to scream but I didn't I felt like was frozen.

Then I felt someone's hand on my shoulder.

"I'm sorry Hermione I didn't know he actually would stop liking you." Pansy said.

I turned to her.

"Don't be Pansy, it's not like I was in love with him to start with." I lied through my teeth.

Then I turned back to the lovers to see Draco staring at me but I just looked back at my friends.

"Beside I won't know who my true love is until tonight and I'm guessing it's not Draco." I said.

I said as I walked toward the Gryffindor Table but stopped halfway there and ran to the bathroom.

To Be Continuing…


	9. The Truth and The Dance

**Disclaimer: I Don't Own Harry Potter, J.K. Rowling. Also I don't own Roman Mythology **

**Last Time on Masked Love…**

"**I'm sorry Hermione I didn't know he actually would stop liking you." Pansy said.**

**I turned to her.**

"**Don't be Pansy, it's not like I was in love with him to start with." I lied through my teeth.**

**Then I turned back to the lovers to see Draco staring at me but I just looked back at my friends.**

"**Beside I won't know who my true love is until tonight and I'm guessing it's not Draco." I said.**

**I said as I walked toward the Gryffindor Table but stopped halfway there and ran to the bathroom.**

**Now Back to the Story…**

Draco P.O.V

I have to find her

I have to explain what happened

[Flashback]

"Hi Draco, have you seen my sister Daphne?" Astoria asked as she stood next to me.

"Yea she went to the Library." I said looking at the doors of the Great Hall waiting for Hermione to come in.

"Thanks." She said then something happened…

Something seemed to hit Astoria in the back and she looked like she was in pain for a moment but then she grabbed me and kissed me!

I didn't know why I kissed her back but I did and when I did I saw Hermione looking at us.

Astoria looked weird out like she didn't know what happened but Hermione looked hurt.

She turned away from us and walked to her table but she stopped and ran out the Great Hall.

"Dude, why did Astoria just kiss you?" Blaise said yelling at me before he looked behind Astoria and said something that sounded a lot like "dad".

[Flashback end]

Meanwhile Draco as searching for Hermione, Blaise had something to deal with.

Blaise's P.O.V

"Dad I know you're here! Come out now!" I yelled out into the sky on top of the Astronomy Tower.

"Yes, son." said a man with white wing as he appeared in front of me.

"You tried to set me up again, haven't you! I told you I'm not ready for love yet, I haven't met the one yet." I yelled at my father who was smirking at me.

"But I thought you liked Astoria?" he said as I fumed.

Sometime I couldn't stand my father something, I know he is Cupid but he keeps trying to set me up.

"I don't, Mum! Can you knock some sense into Dad's brain!" I yelled as a woman in white appeared.

(A/N: You might recognize her as the woman Hermione saw in the forest)

Let's not forget my mum who is Psyche, she is my dad's wife and is supposed to help him with love.

"Cupid, how can you do that!" she began yelling and hitting him in the head.

"I just want our son to get some action." He said as I growled.

"Well next time have better aim! You ruin what I was doing for Hermione and Draco!" she yelled.

"Not helping!" I said to her as she smiled at me weakly.

"Sorry but your dad here doesn't realized that you love—." she said but I stopped her.

"Don't give him ideas!" I said to her.

"Well honey you realized you have to be a mortal for 5 more lifetime for messing with Apollo and Daphne." My mum said as I sighed.

When I was a kid which was about several centuries ago, my grandmamma, Venus let me play with my dad's arrows. And I saw Apollo, who thought I was my dad teased me so I shot him and made him fall in love with Daphne and shot a arrow at Daphne to make her hate him.

After Daphne changed into a tree, Apollo took me to court and my great-grandfather Zeus said I have to spend 10 life times as a mortal for my mistake.

[A/N: I MADE THAT UP SO DON'T COMPLAIN THAT THIS ISN'T REAL BECAUSE THE STUFF ABOUT BLAISE BEING CUPID'S SON IS NOT REAL!]

"I know mum." I said sadly.

"Your dad just wants to help you find true love son." She said as she touched my shoulder.

"I know but I only love Kendra." I said thinking about the girl I met on my first life time. We got married but my 2nd life time I was a girl, 3rd was a monk and 4th was a girl again. Now my 5th is who I am now Blaise.

"You know she has reincarnated as a student in this school and is not Astoria." She said the last part to my father who was looking bored.

"Fine I will lay off the shooting." He said before disappearing.

"Who is she mum?" I asked my mum.

"I can't tell you but she is the one you will see at the ball tonight, the same girl you saw in the mirror." She said before disappearing.

I sighed, she never let me who Kendra became and I always have to guess.

I walked back in to the castle and down into the dungeons.

Draco's P.O.V

"Pansy!" I screamed at my friend as she walked out of the bathroom before running toward her.

"Where is Hermione?" I asked her but she frown.

"Why, so you can go find Astoria and make out with her in front of her again?" she said clearly angry.

"No, Astoria kissed me, I didn't kiss her. I swear on my—um Hello Dragon Blanket!" I said before blushing red.

"Oh my God you're telling the truth and wait, you still have that?" she said before giving me an amused smile.

"So where is she?" I asked her again.

"I can't say Drake, she is very upset." Pansy said as I walked away dejected.

"Oh well I have to go meet Blaise for the Dance." I sighed and walked to the Dungeons.

[LATER AT 9:00PM]

Hermione's P.O.V

"Come on Hermione; come with us to the ball please." Luna said with her puppy eyes.

"I don't know Luna; I mean I'm not even dressed yet." I said my voice husky from crying.

"Please Mione." Ginny said as I sighed and stood up as I dressed.

When I was done with everything including the mask, I looked in the mirror to see that I was dress in a strapless silver dress; a green knitted no button sweater and silver strappy sandals. With the green mask that is encrusted with silver.

"Wow you look like a Slytherin Princess." Ginny said as I smiled for the first time.

"Now let's go." Pansy said as she shoved me out the door of the Tower.

"But remember what Tonks said, we have to leave before Midnight." I warned as they nodded and rolled their eyes.

Soon I found myself at the doors of the Great Hall.

"I can't do this." I whispered but my friends laughed and pushed me in and I immediately fall into the arms of a guy.

"I'm so sorry!" I yelled over the loud muggle music before looking up to see the guy I saw in the mirror of Erised a few days ago.

"It's okay milady and may I say you look enchanting" he said as I curtsied.

"Why thank you good sir, why you are a gentleman" I said giggling.

"Thank you, my mother taught me all I know and would you like to dance?" he said as I looked into his beautiful silver eyes.

Then I looked at him to see that he was dress in a white pants and white suit with a green tie. He was also wearing a green mask. Then I broke into laughter.

"What is so funny?" he said looking upset.

"No its not you, well it's just we are wearing matching outfits." I said as his eyes widen and he smiled.

I like his smile.

"Yes." I said as he looked confused.

"Yes what?" he said as I grinned, he is so cute.

"Yes, I will dance with you." I said as he smiled and took my hand and led me to the floor.

Then he led me to the dance floor and we danced to many songs for what it seems to be hours until one song came on.

It was you belong to me by Taylor Swift.

We danced to it but my mind was traveling to the events of the morning. It made me want to cry.

So I did.

"What's wrong milady?" the guy said as he led me to one of the many tables set in the Great Hall.

"Oh its nothing I'm fine." I said as we sat there in awkward silence as the song began to end.

"You Belong with me" I whispered the last words of the songs as my mind traveled to Draco.

"You okay?" the guy said to me as he sat in front of me.

"Yea I was just thinking about a guy I like and how this song reminds me of him." I said.

"Oh okay, was he a jerk?" he asked.

"No, he was one a few years back but he was nice to me for a while but he had to go kiss another girl." I said as the guy looked at me sadly.

"Wow I'm sorry but you're not the only one heartbroken, the girl I love saw me kissed another girl but I didn't kiss her, she kissed me." He said sighing dejectedly.

"I'm sorry." I said.

"So what did you smell when you smelled the Amortentia?" I said trying to change the subject.

"I smelled Old books, New Parchment and Strawberry Shampoo and I saw you in the mirror of Erised" he said.

[A/N: She didn't remember that a certain person had smelled the same thing as this guy did.]

"The Old books and New Parchment is because I love reading and writing. I also use Strawberry Shampoo." I said.

"What did you smell and see?" He asked me.

"Blueberries, Expensive Cologne, Amber and Blood, also I saw you in the mirror." I said as his eyes widened.

"Well the Blueberries is explained because that is my shampoo, don't laugh. I wear Expensive Cologne and Amber body wash and the blood, well I cut myself when I shave sometimes." He said as I giggled.

"Well so I'm guessing you're my true love." I said smiling.

"You're my true love too." He said as he leaned in closer to me.

I leaned closer to until our lips met.

I closed my eyes and I immediately saw fireworks and I felt sparks.

Then after what seemed like hours we parted breath hard.

"Wow." He said blushing pink on his pale white skin.

"Wow..." I said before Dumbledore interrupted us.

"Okay young lovers, you guys can remove your masks now that it 11 minutes to midnight.

What we had 11 minutes to get back to the tower!

I turned and looked around as I saw the rest of my friends tensing up.

"I have—." I began but he stopped me.

"I will go first and would you want to go on a date sometime?" he asked as I smiled.

"Sure but I really got to—." I said again, but I stopped because my mystery man took off his mask.

It was Draco.

Draco Malfoy.

I didn't know whether to cry of happiness or sadness.

"So who are you?" he said as he stepped closer to me.

But I felt my dress slowly disappearing and I looked at the clock it was 8 to midnight.

"I'm sorry but I really have to go." I yelled as I began to run for the door but he grabbed my arm.

"At least, show me who you are." He said but I ripped out of his grasped and ran out the door and up to the Astronomy Tower just in time to see I had 1 ½ minute to spare

Then about 30 seconds later my friends showed up all panting.

So after we changed out of our dresses Luna asked us who our true love was.

"Blaise" Ginny said.

"Harry" Pansy said.

"Theodore" Luna said.

"Draco" I said as they stared but then I realized something, my bracelet was missing from my wrist.

"Where is my bracelet?" I said.

"Yea where is mine?" Luna said

"My bracelet is missing too." Ginny said and even Pansy said.

"We must have dropped them!" I screamed.

[Meanwhile at the ball]

Draco's P.O.V

My true love just ran away from me.

"Wait!" I screamed running after her but as soon as she left the doors of the Great Hall she was gone like the wind.

But then I saw something gleaming in the dark corridor. It was the bracelet my true love was wearing.

So I carefully picked it up and walked back to the dance and saw my friends holding bracelets also but of different colors.

"You guys too?" I said as they nodded.

"I'm going to find her weather she likes or not!" I said standing up.

"Count me in!" My friends said standing up also.

"So starting tomorrow, Let the hunt begin." I said before turning back to my friends.

TO BE CONTINUING….

**[A/N: I hope you like this chapter!**

**I also would like to thank ****NightworldSeeker**** for reviewing!**

**NightworldSeeker****: ****aw, poor Hermione! How could Draco do that! I thought he liked her! And snogging in a very public place! Ewww! Anyways, this chapter was awesome! You need to write more! I wonder why Draco was staring at Hermione...**

**I also hope I answered your question.**

**Please review if you want more!**


	10. The Search for Love

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter! I wish! Also I don't own Psyche, Cupid or Zeus so I don't own anything you recognized from either Harry Potter or Mythology.**

**Last Time on Masked Love….**

**But then I saw something gleaming in the dark corridor. It was the bracelet my true love was wearing.**

**So I carefully picked it up and walked back to the dance and saw my friends holding bracelets also but of different colors.**

"**You guys too?" I said as they nodded.**

"**I'm going to find her weather she likes or not!" I said standing up.**

"**Count me in!" My friends said standing up also. **

"**So starting tomorrow, Let the hunt begin." I said before turning back to my friends.**

**Now Back to the Story….**

Hermione's P.O.V

My friends and I entered the Great Hall the next day dejected because we lost our bracelets and we were greeted by a strange sight.

We saw 4 podiums in the middle of the room and each of them was holding a bracelet.

Our Bracelets, the one we lost the night before at the Dance.

But just before we could get them, Dumbledore interrupted us.

"Attention Ladies and Gentlemen, I'm here with four gentlemen who's true love left before they were unmasked and all is left of them are these bracelet. So if you are either Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zabini, Harry Potter and Theodore Nott's true love, please come up and claim them but I must warn you that our dear Professor McGonagall was sent to the Hospital Wing, last night because it seems that these bracelets are charmed so only people of the male gender and whoever those bracelets belong to can touch it without feeling extreme pain." But as soon as Dumbledore finished his speech, a bunch of girls lined up to touch the bracelets even when they know they were not the guys' true loves.

I turned to my friends.

"We have to get them back but I don't want Draco to know that it belongs to me." I said.

"Yea me too, It's because I don't know whether Theo will like me or not." Luna said sighing.

Pansy nodded and we all looked at Ginny who looked conflicted.

"I want Blaise to know it's me but last night he kept calling me Kendra and I think he only likes me as Kendra and not Ginny." She said as I nodded.

"But if all the girls touch it and fail, we will be the only ones left and they will know the bracelets belong to us." Pansy reasoned as we nodded.

Then I looked at Parvarti Patil walk toward the Gryffindor table holding her injured hand from touching Ginny's bracelet.

I sighed.

"We pretend to feel pain once we touched the bracelet then at nightfall we come back and retrieve it." I said as they nodded excitedly.

"Miss Granger!" I turned to see everyone in the Great Hall staring at me as Dumbledore called me out from the doors of the Great Hall.

Did he figure it out? I thought as my friends and I tensed up.

"Yes Professor?" I asked sounding as innocent as possible.

"Will you and your friends come up and try to touch the bracelets?" He said calmly as his blue eyes twinkled.

"But those bracelets doesn't belong to any of us." We said together in sync.

But then I turned to see Draco look at me.

I looked back sadly because I want him to know it's me but I'm afraid to have my heartbroken 2 days straight.

"Well at least try so we know you guys not lying." He said as I sighed.

"Come on you guys, let's get this over with." I said pretending to sound annoyed but I was very scared.

What if I can't act like I'm in pain?

"You first Pansy" I said as she silently walked up to her bracelet but not before giving us a secret wink.

She touched it but then she jumped back holding her hand as if it burned her.

Then I heard Harry whispered something as she walked back to us pretending to be injured.

"I wished it had been her." He said as my eyes widened.

"My turn I guess." I said as Luna pushed me foreword.

I slowly walked toward the silver bracelet and it seemed to shine brighter than ever.

It seems as if the whole room was silent as I reached foreword to the bracelet.

But then I lifted my sleeve and everyone gasped.

I looked and saw my Tattoo that Bellatrix gave me.

Mudblood

I saw Draco looking at me sadly as if he thought it was his entire fault that his crazy aunt did it.

Then I touched the bracelet.

It felt cold and smooth on my finger but then I remembered the plan so I tried to focus all the pain I felt that night in Malfoy Manor on my hand.

Then I felt pain like I was being Crucio and jerked my hands back and yelped.

Then I walked toward Pansy who looked like she was in pain. (Not)

Not before hearing Draco curse.

"Bloody Hell, why couldn't have been her." He whispered as I sighed.

If only he knew…

Then Luna and Ginny gave it a try and they were pretty good actresses but Blaise looked at Ginny like he wished it was her really badly.

"Since no one claimed the bracelets, they will be left here at night just in case anyone claims it" He said before sitting back down. My friends and I walked out of the Great Hall instead. We decided to go somewhere it would be private to talk and eat our breakfast.

So we walked to the kitchen portrait.

Pansy tickled the pear as we walked in and immediately we were greeted by a House elf wearing a tea cozy.

"How may Winky serve Miss Hermione?" she squeaked as I smiled.

"Can you get us some breakfast please?" I said as she nodded before running off.

I led my friends toward the couches and sat down.

I used to fight for Elf Rights but one night I woke up tied to my bed because a bunch of House elves decided they couldn't stand for it anymore and refused to let me go install I made a wizard promise to stop doing it.

So after a couple days of no food and water, I cracked.

So here I am sitting in the kitchen with my sad friends.

"So what time are we going to go get the bracelets?" Luna asked after eating her eggs.

"Probably 11:00." I answered.

"Ok but what if someone sees us." Ginny asked.

"Then we wear a cloak and a mask like the ones we wore during the dance to hide our faces." Pansy answered her.

"But what if Filch finds us?" I said.

"Hello, Hermione last time I checked we are witches, we could just stun him." Pansy said as I rolled my eyes.

"Or we can put some sleeping potion into his food and Mrs. Norris's cat food." Ginny suggested instead which we agreed to.

"I feel like super spies." Luna said giggling.

"But I wish we can just tell them the truth." Ginny said as we all sighed.

Author's P.O.V

The girls continued talking and planning that they don't even noticed a woman in white and a man with white wings looking down at them secretly and was planning to ruin their plan.

"Sometime you need to hear what you're true love thinks before you can learn to trust…." The man with wings said.

"Because I learned a long time ago that without trust, love can't exist…" The woman in white whispered to the man.

"I also learn not to keep things from the one I love…" he said and kissed her.

"We have to help them and beside I can't to see our son unhappy anymore. Did you manage to beg Zeus to spare our son?" she asked her husband.

"Yeah, he said he thought the punishment was a little harsh for 4 day old kid so he said he will give him 3 wishes." The man answered.

"Good because he will need them." She said and with a snap of her finger she disappeared into the air.

To Be Continuing…

**[A/N: I hope you like this chapter. Also if you are confused on the conversation going on between Psyche and Cupid than you should go read the myth about them, it is very romantic.**

**I would also like to thank those who reviewed.**

**Lrose000****:**** This is so AWESOME! I LOVE IT! AHHHHHHH!**

**claire96**** :**** Sometimes I really wonder how Draco can just break hearts like that! It's still a really good chapter though and I can't wait for the ball :)**

**NightworldSeeker****:**** that chapter was great! Ginny is Kendra? OMG, that is so awesome! Draco is Hermione's true love! Yay! Update soon! :)**

**claire96****: ****I can't wait for the 'hunt' to begin :) This chapter was really awesome! Please update soon**


	11. Cinderella is Found

**Disclaimer: I Don't Own Harry Potter is not making any money from this.**

**Last Time on Masked Love…**

"**Because I learned a long time ago that without trust, love can't exist…" The woman in white whispered to the man. **

"**I also learn not to keep things from the one I love…" he said and kissed her.**

"**We have to help them and beside I can't to see our son unhappy anymore. Did you manage to beg Zeus to spare our son?" she asked her husband.**

"**Yeah, he said he thought the punishment was a little harsh for 4 day old kid so he said he will give him 3 wishes." The man answered.**

"**Good because he will need them." She said and with a snap of her finger she disappeared into the air. **

**Now back to Story…**

Hermione P.O.V

"You guys ready?" I said as we met in our usual meeting place in the Astronomy Tower.

I brought my silver cloak and wore a silver mask to hide my face.

"Yea, wait what happened to Filch?" Ginny asked scared.

"Let just say he won't be waking up till tomorrow night because of the potion I placed in his soup. I also locked Mrs. Norris in her cage so she won't bother us either." Luna said smirking.

"Okay let's go girls." Pansy said as she placed a green mask on a face and was wearing a green cloak.

Luna was wearing a yellow cloak and mask.

Ginny was wearing a red cloak and mask.

We slowly and quietly made out way down to the Great Hall but I couldn't shake this feeling I had in my stomach the night the Snatchers took me and Harry.

It felt like I was being followed or watched.

But I forgot all about it as we made our way toward the doors of the Great Hall.

Pansy and I opened the doors to see a couple of spotlights on each podium shining on our bracelets.

I felt like one of those museum burglars, getting ready to steal the artifact.

But just as I was about to take my bracelet, Pansy stopped us.

"This is too easy," she whispered.

"What do you mean? It's just there; we could just take it and leave." Luna said confused.

"Dear, after living my life with Death eater parents, I learned to not trust everything I see." She warned us.

"I agree." I said.

I also understand why Pansy didn't say Luna's name in case we were being followed.

Something felt wrong about this, Where was the guards?

Then our question got answered as I heard someone speak.

Then suddenly all the lights in the Great Hall turned on and soon we found ourselves facing none other than Dumbledore, Draco, Harry, Blaise, Theodore and the rest of the teachers.

I slowly backed away from the bracelets and so did the rest of the girls.

"I knew someone was lying when they were touching them." Dumbledore said as his eyes sparkled.

I quickly did a charm on my friends' voices before doing one myself.

"You were right." I said before giggling at how high my voice sounded.

That was when Blaise walked up to Ginny.

"Why did you run away?" he asked her, his voice filled with hurt.

"It's because of 2 reasons, One was that at Midnight, my dress will disappear." She began but Blaise cut her off.

"I had no problem with that." He said smirking as Ginny grinned.

"Two was that you kept calling me Kendra." She said confused.

"I'm sorry but you probably won't believe me if I told you so I will show you." Blaise said as he touched her arm.

Blaise's P.O.V

I needed to show her our past together.

I might be a mortal but I did have some power.

I carefully selected images of me and her as Kendra together.

Our First Kiss, Our Marriage, Our Family, I also showed her my love for her.

I needed her like man who needs water.

Then as soon as I let her arm go she was crying.

Even when I didn't know who she was I wipe the tears that were sliding out of the mask.

Then she jumped and hugged me.

"I remember everything, I'm sorry Adrian." She said as I smiled weakly as she said my past life's name.

"So are you going to tell me who you are?" I asked as she smirked.

"Bring me the bracelet first." She said as I grinned like a fool and grabbed the red bracelet and slipped it on her wrist.

Then she slowly reached up to her mask and took it off as I gasped.

It was none other than Ginny Weasley.

She smiled before frowning as I continued to gape at her.

"Your disappointed aren't you—." She said stuttering but I shut her up by kissing her on the mouth.

I tried not to laugh when I heard 3 girls sigh behind us.

Hermione's P.O.V

I sighed as Blaise continued to kiss Ginny.

Then I saw Theodore stared at Luna.

"Why did you run away?" he asked her as she smiled.

"Because I didn't want to be naked." She said bluntly which caused Theodore to laugh.

"Well I would have loved that but is that all?" he asked clearly amused.

"I was afraid you wouldn't like me because of what people say about me." She said trying not to let her voice break,

I feel sad for her since people called her Loony.

"Show me who you are first but I think your Luna Lovegood." He said.

"Why do you think that?" she asked surprised

"Because she is the only pretty girl I know that talk about Nargles and you told me about them at the dance." He blushed as he explained to her and she smiled at him.

"Well why don't you grab my bracelet and slip it on for me and you can find out." She said as he took the bracelet and slipped it on her wrist.

Then he took her mask off.

He smiled at her before capturing her lips into a passionate kiss.

Then I turned to see Draco staring at me sadly,

"Why did you run away?" he asked holding my bracelet in his hands.

"I ran away because of my dress and also because I wasn't sure if you would have loved me without the mask." I said my voice cracking.

"I would have and I DO STILL. Please give me a chance." He begged me even getting down on his knees.

"You broke my heart once and I would die if that happens again." I said weakly, my legs threatening to give out from underneath me.

"I know, Hermione." He said as my eyes widen and I stepped away from him and turned so my back was facing him.

"How did you know?" I said out of breath.

"You're the only girl I know reads a lot of books and I smelled strawberry shampoo in your hair." He said stepping behind me.

"I love you a lot Hermione, I'm sorry but I swear on my life that Astoria kissed me first and I have no lingering feeling for her. You're the only one for me. Please give me a chance, Trust me." He begged as he kneed down again as I began to cry.

I ripped off my mask and looked at him, tears flowing from my eyes.

I wanted to believe him, to love him and to trust him.

"Please Hermione if you love me back than say something, if you say nothing than I will walk away and never bother you again." He said as some of the teachers gasped.

I looked at him in the eyes and in there I see truth in his words.

Then I heard a woman's voice.

"_Trust him Hermione, you have to, Say something before its too late…" the voice said to me._

I looked at him and closed my eyes and thought of all the time he helped me despite who I was. Like when I was on the stairs, also in the hospital wing and he stay with me when Ron broke my heart.

Then I heard him move. He slipped the bracelet on my wrist and stood up facing me as I opened my eyes.

"I guess you made your choice. Goodbye Hermione." He said as he kissed me on my cheek.

That was when everything became clear to me.

I was in love with him.

I saw him walk pass me. I waited until he walked 5 steps before turning behind me.

"Draco Lucius Malfoy, if you dare to walk one more step I will stun you." I threatened with my wand drawn.

"You and what army, Granger?" he said turning around smiling a genuine smile at me with watery eyes.

I ran and jumped into his arms.

He swung me around like I was a 4 year old child.

"I love you Hermione ever since 3rd year when you broke my nose." He said as I giggled.

"I love you too." I said as I tip-toed and kiss him.

I turned around to see Pansy and Harry yelling at each other.

Harry's P.O.V

While Draco was pleading to Hermione I was trying to woo my true love, well more like I was arguing with her.

"Tell me who you are!" I demanded at the girl in front of me.

"I can't, you will hate me." She said sobbing.

"Why?" I said my voice near desperation.

"Because I'm a Death Eater's daughter." She said as I felt my legs turning to jelly.

"I don't care." I whispered walking toward her.

"You will care who I am." She said as I felt rage building in me.

"I don't and I love you!" I screamed.

Then I ripped the mask off her face to see I was face to face to Pansy Parkinson.

Her eyes were red and swollen from crying but in my eyes she couldn't have looked more beautiful.

"See you do care." She yelled her face contorting into anger.

"I don't bloody care, woman! What can I do to make you see that?" I yelled at her as Hermione and Draco looked at us amused.

"I don't know." She screamed at me.

"Oh my God, woman, you are so frustrating!" I screamed

Then we looked each other panting and breathing hard.

Then I pounced on her and kissed her.

Hermione laughed.

Hermione P.O.V

I laughed as Harry tackled Pansy and kissed her while slipping the bracelet on to her wrist.

"That reminded me of us when we were wolves except we were trying to kill each other." I said to Draco, who chuckled and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"I know it only seemed like yesterday we were trying to kill each other." He said as I smiled.

"It doesn't matter anymore because you and I are together and Life is good." I whispered pulling him down for a kiss.

Not noticing a man with wings staring down at us along with a woman in white.

To Be Continuing…

**[A/N: Thanks for reading this chapter. I'm going to be writing the last chapter about what happen to them in the future.**

**Also thanks for the reviews!**

**claire96****:**** I don't think that the guys would just leave the bracelets in the Great Hall without someone who watches them! I really want to see what happens! :) Great chapter by the way. Update soon please**

**NightworldSeeker**** :**** aw, poor boys! They really want to find the girls! Anyways, update! :)**

**FlareonRocks**** :**** Rawr! I love your writing but it's too darn suspenseful! Can you update soon? Please? I don't like the pitchfork, dried blood smells weird and the fork is loaded with it.**

**FlareonRocks**** :**** Well that explains the bracelets.******

**I wonder how they are going to find the girls though.**

**Averymalfoy123****: ****I love that, "it's about my beard. Should I cut it!" he's so random!**

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!**


	12. EPILOGUE

**Epilogue**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or making money off of it.**

**[A/N]: ****Also please if you wish to either rewrite the ending or create a sequel for this story, Please ask for my permission first! I hate it when people steal my stuff and I'm sure you do too!**

_17 years later…. _

It had been 17 years since Hogwarts students of 1991-1998 had graduated and had gone their separate ways.

Hermione was one of them. She hasn't seen any of her friends since graduation. She had become Head of Muggle Protection Program, a new department in the Ministry of Magic that involved protecting Muggles from Death eaters.

Now she was walking in to the barrier at King cross Station, the same one she had passed through the final time 17 years ago.

As soon as she saw the red train she felt her eyes tearing up. Hermione had missed Hogwarts very much. But before she can truly marvel at the train, a girl jumped into her arms.

It was none other than her 11 year old daughter Andromeda, who had beautiful blonde hair that flew down her back but curled at the end and beautiful brown eyes.

"Hi sweetie, where is Cassiopeia?" she asked the 11 year old who grinned and pointed toward a 16 year old teenager with golden brown hair and hazel eyes who was walking toward them with a posture of a princess.

"Cassie, where is your brother Scorpius ?" she asked the teen who shrugged before standing next to her as a teenage boy ran up to them. His hair was pale blonde and had stormy grey eyes like his father.

"Mum, Cassie tried to lock me in the broom closet so I can't go to school again." He whined as Hermione laughed as Cassiopeia grinned.

Even thought they were twins, they were very different. Cassiopeia was very mischievous while her brother Scorpius was calm and logical.

Hermione smiled at her two kids before setting Andromeda down but only to have someone put their hands in her eyes, obstructing her sight.

"Guess who?" the voice said amused.

"Draco, I know it is you." She said taking the hands off her eyes to look her husband in the eye.

He smiled at her as he held their 8 year old son Hercules's hand in one hand and their infant daughter Lyra in his arms.

Draco had purposed to her a month after school ended and they got married 6 months later.

They had so far had been blessed with 5 kids and following the Black family's tradition, they named their children after the star constellations.

Cassiopeia was the name of the seated queen.

Scorpius was the name of the scorpion.

Andromeda was named after her great-aunt which also mean chained maiden.

Hercules was name after Hercules.

Lyra was name after the constellation Lyra.

Most would have been shocked at how much kids the two had because never in the history that they had known of had a Black or a Malfoy had more than 3 children. But Narcissa, Draco's mum couldn't be happier and so was her husband Lucius who eventually forgave Draco for marrying Hermione when he saw Cassiopeia. She spends the most time with Lucius which explained her demeanor.

Which didn't surprise her parents when she was placed in Slytherins while her twin was a Gryffindor like Hermione was.

Hermione was about to go back to lecture Cassiopeia if she hadn't spotted her long time best friend across from them.

"Ginny!" She screamed as she rushed toward the redhead who had turned and began to run toward her.

"Oh My God Hermione, Where have you been? I haven't seen you in years." She exclaimed as her husband and son ran toward her panting.

"God your fast, Mum" a dark skin boy who looked like Blaise said.

"Well you two need to work out." She said looking at her nails.

Then after a few more questions, Hermione had found out that the boy was one of 3 children Blaise and Ginny had.

His name was Byron.

"Hello, I'm Byron and you are?" He said to my kids who eyed his hand for a second.

"I'm Cassiopeia and if you even look at me again I will hurt you." She said amused as Byron tensed up.

"Ahh Daddy's little girl." Ginny said laughing as her 16 year old son hid behind his father.

"More like Granddaddy's Little Girl." Hermione said as Blaise nodded.

Then next thing Draco knew, someone flung himself on him and nearly knocking him off his footing.

"Draco!" someone screamed and he knew right away it was none other than Theodore Nott.

"Dude, I'm holding my kid right now and you choose now to tackle me?" he yelled at him as he laughed.

"Well if you all ready, I want to introduce you to my only son, Eros." He said as a blond haired, golden eye 11 year old boy stepped out looking at everyone wide eyed before running behind Theodore.

"He is a little shy." Luna said appearing next to her lunatic of a husband as Eros wrapped his arms around her waist.

But just then Andromeda walked over and touched the boy slowly.

"Hi" she said her voice slightly high pitched.

Eros looked at her for a few second before burying his deeper in his mum's back blushing red.

So everyone looked around now, hoping to find the Boy that lived.

They soon saw him walking through the crowed station with Pansy who was walking with 3 kids. One was a teenage boy with green eyes and black hair and 2 kids. Both were girls and were identical, both had Pansy's black, brown hair and Harry's green eyes.

"Hi guys, this is my son James and my two daughters Lily and Rose." Harry said as his kids nodded before running into the train.

"Sorry they just don't want people to know they are Harry Potter's kids yet because they are afraid of people only befriending them because of me. " Harry explained as we all nodded.

"Well speaking of the time, its 5 to 12 you kids should get going." Draco said as the engine roared.

Hermione took her daughter far from everyone else and slipped the bracelet that had found her Draco.

"This will help you find your true love." Hermione said before shoving her daughter in to the crowded train.

"Goodbye and beware of the Nargles and Spiderworms!" Luna screamed as everyone stared at her. But she shrugged.

Hermione hugged her husband but soon she felt a something kicking her stomach again.

She had hidden it for 6 months, she just hop her husband won't be mad.

"Draco?" she said as he looked at her.

"Yes, Dear?" he asked worried.

Hermione cast off the disillusion charm to review her baby bump to her very shocked husband.

"Another one?" he shouted as their friends looked at the couple amused.

Hermione used her hand and pulled him down to her eye level.

"Yes and you have a problem with that?" she said as he shook his head smiling.

"Good." She whispered and kissed him as some of the kids turned away and their daughter Lyra giggled.

The End

**[A/N: Thank you for those who supported me from the first chapter and reviewed.**

**I know it was short but this was my first long fan fiction so I wanted to do a short story first.**

**I'm writing another soon hopefully but until then I bid you all goodbye but please review and tell me what you think.**

**Also please if you wish to either rewrite the ending or create a sequel for this story, Please ask for my permission first!**

**REVIEW!**


End file.
